eberron_accruedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ep. 92 The Road Below Chapter Six
For the first time in D&D history, the party makes a plan of assassinatin and it goes off without a hitch. Synopsis Trial of Commander Bala A sizable crowd has gathered to witness the trial of Commander Bala. Haydith, Ruken, Vor, and Three are present, along with Jurian ir'Wynarn, Ruken's charge, the fake King Boranel, and Kor, the king's younger brother. A few Dark Lanterns are scattered about; mostly King's Shield and King's Sword. Drakir suggests to Crast that it might be a good idea for the real king to be present when this one is assassinated, so Crast goes into the back alleyWhich Drakir knows will be empty. Ep. 91 and gets on his sending stone. Dex answers and Crast tells them their plan to poison the king, and then hangs up on a very confused Dex and rejoins the party. The procession starts moving, Thorin walking beside it and looking as official as he can. He casually points his finger and uses his Message cantrip to tell him their plan. After hearing the voice in his head knows Beric Rowan, Three agrees to do what he can to make sure the king drinks first. He finds Thorin in the crowd and then walks again with the king. Thorin does a copperpoint at Bala and informs her of the plan, also. With guards circling it, the procession enters the courtyard. The royal family is led to their seats, Three standing next to them. Thorin gets close to the doors Cassalanter will be exiting, and Drakir and Crast position themselves as close to Bala as possible. Drakir hears some murmuring in the distance, and asks Crast to go slow down their Swords of Liberty friends. Fake Boranel starts his speech. The charges against Bala are treason against the crown and conspiracy to harm a member of the ir'Wynarn family. She's accused of helping Aundair. When he finishes and asks for her plea, she pleads not guilty. She would love to see the evidence linking her to Aundair, though. The king laughs at her. Crast makes his way to where the Swords are gathered and finds Eva. He tells them to stay put because there's a second plan in place, and Eva says that was the plan anyway. Satisfied, Crast heads back. Assassination The doors to the manor opens and Victoro walks out with his wife, holding the wine bottle. Thorin inspects the bottle once again. Victoro's wife gives the king a golden chalice with jewels. He takes a moment to appreciate it, and then takes a sip. He starts coughing, and when it seems like he would start choking his cheeks become sallow and the life drains out of him. He becomes a changeling for a moment, and then his skin turns to ash and his skeleton falls away. Chaos erupts, and people start crying out that Aundair is to blame. As soon as the king started coughing Drakir moves. He uses Zephyr's Strike to avoid anyone attacking him, rushes up to the cart, and grabs Bala, casting Invisibility on both of them. Thorin uses Message again to tell Drakir to meet them "outside the walls" and to "come to the river." Drakir shoves the potion of water breathing into Bala's hand, and she downs it as Drakir takes his own. They both start running. As they run Drakir tells her they're leaving by shark, and before she can question that yanks her arm and throws her into the river. He grabs a fin and tells her to do the same, then commands stratos to go. Thorin tells Crast to get out of there; no one knows he was involved, so he's staying put. Crast gets Dex on the sending stone once again and tells him Bala is safe, and the fake king is dead. Locations * Wroat, Breland Spells * Drakir ** Zephyr's Strike 0:30:20 ** Invisibility 0:30:31 * Thorin ** Message lot Quotes 0:14:27 0:20:32 0:22:10 Trivia * First appearance of Kor ir'Wynarn. References and Footnotes Category:Breland Category:Wroat Category:Episodes